


Promise

by calliope1975



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope1975/pseuds/calliope1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't written in ages but these two have sucked me right down the rabbit hole. I'm toying with actually writing this story, but I'm not quite sure yet. So, here's a drabble for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Felicity set her glasses on the nightstand before slowly climbing into the bed. She didn’t know the thread count but it felt much better than her own sheets. The rich really did live better. She knew tomorrow everything would hurt, but right now, her senses were pretty dulled. 

She winced as she flexed her hand stretching the scabs covering her knuckles. Was it really possible that 48 hours ago she had been dancing with Bruce Wayne? That her biggest problem had been mitigating two billionaire’s egos?

She was in that pleasant hazy state between awake and asleep when she felt fingertips brush her forehead and trail down over her bruised cheek. She felt the bed shift and when she cracked open one eye she found a pair of intense blues staring back.

She studied his face for a minute. No masks this time; pure, raw, Oliver.

“I didn’t know if you’d find me,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper, hoarse from yelling. 

He started to protest, but she covered his lips with a finger. It briefly occurred to her that whatever “painkillers” Bruce had insisted she take were really, really good. She never would have touched him so freely otherwise. 

“I knew you would look. But Gotham’s a big city; you don’t know it like home. And…and people disappear all the time.” 

His hand wrapped around hers but didn’t move her hand. “I would never have stopped looking for you.”

The side of her mouth tipped upwards. She couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore and they slid shut. “But I figured…if you and Sara could survive…everything…then maybe I had a chance, too. Well…hopefully without all the illegal activities and massive amounts of psychological damage.” 

She didn’t have to open her eyes to know he was trying not to smile. 

“Thank you. Again.”

He could tell the exact moment she lost consciousness. He needed to go talk to Bruce. He needed to make sure the other women would have continued care. He needed to find out how much information was out there about the Hood and Batman working together. He needed to do a lot of things. But he didn’t move. 

Instead he stared at the woman he’d made a promise to protect. And he began to accept that somewhere along the way that promise had become a vow. Maybe it was time to consider that he did deserve better.


End file.
